Akira Mizushima
"This is one big waste of Time." His past took every dark turn, he resides away from civilazation, until he met Arisu, he forgot his mistakes, and became free from the shackles of fear, his whereabouts are strange, since he always takes time while moving from location to location, he stared at the cosmos, trying to find an answer, to his everlasting question. "Is this Fate, or a coincidence?" Appearance: He is a Blue Haired 20 year old, with silver headphones, and plates on his cheeks, a Blue Sleeved Vest, Gray and Silver jeans, Black socks, and a Black and White Sneakers. Personality: Shy when not around Arisu, Perverted, Otaku, and stalker. Affiliates: Katsuo - His Bigger Brother, he shows him his freshly taken panties, but Katsuo just gets irritated. Arisu - He has an affectionate liking for her, Mizuki - His Dimwitted, Disobedient Sister, or.. Atleast that's what he thought. Weapons: Mizushima Emblem - a mysterious amulet that grants the user the inate ability to turn anything into something the user wants. Mogame Sword - a sword made out of blood, the blood is so hardened it can cut through moons only if said moon is smaller than Charon Abilities: Telepathy - Everything in people's minds are unsafe, your craziest memories and fears he will make come true. Regeneration - any limbs, any organ, any cell, it'll just regenerate, he has been so used to it, that he doesn't feel any kind of pain. Blood Manipulation - Once He bleeds, he can control his blood, and make a spear like projectile of hardened blood charge towards his enemies. Matter Manipulation - Any kind of solid, or Liquid he can also control. Fire Manipulation - He emits Blue flames from his hands, and gives him more fire power. Telekinesis - His even more advanced intellect makes him control any other object, and does more crazy stuff. Techniques: Orbital Collapse - He controls an orbit of a moon or asteroid, and make it fall towards his foe. Heart Choke - He grabs his enemy's heart from a farther distance, and crushes it. Burning Double Crack - He clenches his hands to make fists of fire in the air, and punches with both his and the flame fists. Invisible Stare Punch - He stares at his target, and then he flinches, somehow being so fast, he can punch his target at a non-alarming speed, sending his target flying. Omnislash V6 - He grabs a sword made out of pure blood, and glows blue, then repeatedly slashes his opponent in direct spots to where the vital organs are located. Mega Cluster - he claps while he makes meteors fall on his foe, eventually he runs towards his target, and does a combo of kicks, when the enemy is on the ground, he punches the floor, making spikes appear around the target stabbing him/her on their limbs Ending Darkness - though never used in battle, this move releases all Abilities into a target, when that is done, he will be drained of his energy, eventually this is the Ending Darkness Quotes: "I don't have to fight, neither do you, it's been stated, so stop" "Don't ask me for permission, you make your own choices" "If there was a way for you to be my friend again.. I will do it, for you" "Welcome to madness.." Random Information: Height: 6"4' Build: Normal Favorite Food: Hanpen Age: 20-23 Status: Is Alive, but can switch to being dead when needed. That's All Category:Mizushima Family